


Deeply Asleep and Deeply in Love

by gildeddragon1



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, Sleeping Curse, Swan-Mills Family, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:01:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6987901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gildeddragon1/pseuds/gildeddragon1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma is put under a sleeping curse from the Queens of Darkness, specifically Maleficent, while on her way to drop off Henry at the mansion. The Charmings and Henry try to find Emma's True Love, or at least get her to admit her feelings. Just a fluffy little thing I wrote at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deeply Asleep and Deeply in Love

No one knew what the Queens of Darkness had in mind when they wanted to subdue Emma. They had figured they would just turn her dark, or try to, but not put her under a sleeping curse. Maleficent had disguised herself as Regina and when Emma came to drop Henry off, gave her a special hot chocolate that wasn't the fake powder. Halfway to Emma's apartment, she had taken a drink and promptly went limp as the curse hit her. Regina had been locked up in her vault with Gold when it had happened and it wasn't until she was finally able to get out did she learn that Emma was at her parents place while she was stuck in a never ending sleep. The desperate phone call from Henry had her poofing to the Charmings before he even hung up or said goodbye.  
“Where is she?” Regina had demanded from Snow who had barely processed the older woman's presence.  
“She's over here Mom.” Henry said from the couch. Regina took half a dozen long, swift strides before she stood in front of the still and pale form of Emma Swan. A normal person would think she was in a deep sleep but she, Henry and the Charmings knew better.  
“What do we do?” David asked.  
“What do you think Shepard? What woke Snow? What woke Henry? What gave Henry his memories back?” Regina snapped. David held his hands up in surrender knowing his question was stupid and he had been better off keeping his mouth shut.  
“Where's Hook?” Regina asked stiffly. The brunette had been in love with Emma for quite some time but the Neverland curse hit, then she found Robin and Emma was with Hook so she knew, or thought she had no chance to be with the blonde.  
“We found him dead on his ship this morning. He was covered in slime and fur.” Henry replied as he place a wash cloth on Emma's forehead.  
“They were trying to cover all their bases. Make sure she never woke up. What was she doing before she fell under it?” Regina muttered.  
“She was going to pick Henry up from you.” Snow said, her brow furrowed in confusion.  
“I was locked up with Gold in my vault all morning.” I stated.  
“Well then-” Henry trailed off.  
“Who else can shape shift or whatever?” Henry asked.  
“Maleficent is the only one who has shown the ability to do so.” Regina replied. “It was her. She disguised herself as me. How did Emma take it?”  
“Hot chocolate. The special kind.” Henry answered. Regina rubbed her forehead while she felt a headache coming on at full force.  
“Have you tried to kiss her Henry?” Regina asked her son. Henry's eyes filled with tears.  
“As soon as Gram and Gramps called I ran over here. It was the first thing I did.” He whispered. Regina turned toward Emma's parents. Who shook their heads.  
“So what? We have the whole damn town come and kiss her?!” Regina snapped feeling frustrated and scared and cornered. There was a very strong part of her that wanted to whisper 'I love you' in Emma's ear and kiss her but it wasn't her place. Who could love the Evil Queen? Surely not the Savior.  
“No. I know none of the people in this town are her True Love.” Snow said. Regina narrowed her eyes at the short haired woman.  
“Well who the hell is it then?” Regina snarled. Snow gave her a look that meant 'bullshit.' Snow had a feeling that Emma's and Regina's feelings of friendship were far deeper than they claimed it be. Emma didn't seem fully invested in the relationship and neither did Regina. Henry tolerated Robin and that was it. Hook, well, he was a different story.  
“No.” Regina said.  
“What?” David asked, his eyes darting from his wife's to Regina's as if he had completely lost track of what happened or what was said. Snow and Regina continued to stare at each other, trying to intimate the other woman to step down and follow the other one's wishes but neither were giving up. Regina's feelings were swirling around in her head. Whether to risk not waking Emma up or waking her. Either outcome she was afraid.  
“Try it mom.” Henry pleaded.  
“No.” Regina whimpered.  
“Why?” Snow insisted. “Why won't you put aside your pride for once and see if it works. I see how she looks at you and how you look at her.”  
“Wait, Emma and Regina are in love with each other?” David asked sounding completely clueless.  
“Shut up David.” Regina snarled before turning her hard gaze on her former step daughter.  
“Yes. They are.” Snow told her husband.  
“You can't keep yourself from meddling in my life can you? First Daniel, now a misread gaze?”  
“I'm trying to make you see reason!” Snow snapped. “My daughter is lying there in a sleep she won't wake from unless she receives True Love's kiss. We all know Hook isn't and no one else in this town knows her better than you Regina. Whether you like it or not it makes the most sense. Now why won't you do it? Why let her lay there and watch Henry suffer?” The last statement broke her resolve and she came undone. The statement was harsh and insensitive but it was needed to be said.  
“Because I'm afraid!” Regina yelled.  
“Of what?” Henry asked his mother. Regina felt a tear land on her face and she made no move to wipe it away or stop the others from falling.  
“Of her not waking up. Of her waking her up.” Regina whispered.  
“Why waking her up?”  
“Because I chose the easy path with Robin. When I saw Emma with Hook I felt hopeless and knew I would have to settle for someone less than her.” Regina replied softly as she ran a hand through Emma's silky blonde locks.  
“She is Hook free now. She never loved him. Surely you know that.” Henry told Regina.  
“Love is never easy Regina. You and Emma, you make the most sense together. And not just because you share Henry.” Snow said to Regina. David had long shut his mouth like he should have in the first place and just observed his wife, grandson and kinda sorta friend. Regina knew Snow was right. It was time to stop being a coward and be the Queen she used to be. She gave a small nod and sat on the edge of the couch while taking hold of Emma's hand that felt far to cold than it should have been. She leaned forward and rubbed her nose against Emma's as she ignored the other three people in the room.  
“I'm sorry it took me so long to realize this Emma. That it took your mother to open my eyes.” Regina whispered. “I'm here now. Come back to me.” Regina brought her lips to Emma's and kissed her tenderly, pouring all her love into that one kiss before she pulled back after feeling a warm surge of magic from both hers and Emma's chest.  
“I love you.” Regina whispered. Seconds later, Emma's eyes fluttered open and she took in her surroundings before her eyes landed on Regina's. They stayed on hers for several moments.  
“You woke me.” Emma breathed quietly. Regina gave Emma a watery smile and nodded.  
“But who gave me the hot chocolate?” Emma asked confused.  
“That would be the dragon.” Regina muttered.  
“Her first then? For an ass kicking?” Emma snickered. Regina let out a laugh and pulled Emma close while resting her forehead against Emma's.  
“Rest for now. I think with the burst of light they know you have woken. It's only a matter of time they realize I am not where I would usually be and figure out I woke you.”  
“Which means the end of your undercover op.”  
“It appears so Ms. Swan.” Regina agreed.  
“Call me Emma. I'm your True love.”  
“Okay, my dear, sweet Emma.” Regina kissed Emma again without care of the others in the room. This kiss was more tender. Almost like a coming home kiss. Because to Emma, it was. Home was with Regina and Henry. Her family. Her True Love. Emma pulled back when she had to yawn.  
“Get some rest.” Henry told his blonde mother.  
“While you be with me?” Emma asked the two of them.  
“Always.” Regina whispered. Emma looked up and saw her parents looking at their daughter, grandson and former enemy with teary and loving eyes.  
“Hey guys.” Emma greeted tiredly.  
“Henry's right Emma. I know it may be the last thing you want to do but you need to rest.” Snow told her and came over to kiss her on her head and David followed suit.  
“Do you wanna stay here or come home with us?” Henry asked Emma.  
“No. Not here. Her bed isn't even big enough for two people.” Regina chuckled. Emma rolled her eyes.  
“Where ever you guys are, I'll be fine.” Regina smiled and kissed Emma before she place and hand on Henry's shoulders as they poofed to the mansion and in Regina's bedroom where they took over the protecting and watched over Emma as she slept.


End file.
